finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Route 23
Route 23 was an on-ramp located in White Plains, New York where a deadly crash occured in Final Destination 2 on May 13, 2000. Cause of the pile-up Officer Burke was driving in his patrol car when a truck carrying heavy, thick logs had a chain that was loose and dragging along the road. After coffee spills on Burke's leg, the chain snaps, and the logs fall off the flatbed. Thomas is too distracted by cleaning up the spill and, even though he hits the brakes, a log bursts through the windshield, obliterating his head. Eugene Dix and Rory Peters see the accident and attempt to drive out of the way. Eugene's bike falls over and he is thrown against a log, where his motorcycle zooms across the road and slams into his torso. Rory hits a log and his vehicle starts to flip and roll out of control, finally landing in the middle of the road away from the confusion. Although Rory is not killed immediately, he looks to his left and sees a garbage truck headed right for his vehicle, which incinerates his car and kills him. Next, Kat Jennings hits a log in her SUV and it flips forward, landing on the roof, crushing Kat to death. Nora Carpenter and her son try to swerve out of the way, but she cannot hit the brakes because a water bottle has fallen and gotten lodged under them. She crashes her car into a log, exploding on impact. Kimberly Corman crashes and flips her SUV on a log and it rolls out of control, severely wounded her and her friends Shaina, Dano, and Frankie. Evan Lewis is futile in his attempts to avoid crashing into the gas tank of the truck carrying the logs and presumably dies. To Kimberly's surprise, Evan is still alive, and screaming as the fire burns his flesh away. A wounded Kimberly starts to cry, unable to save the man from his car, and suddenly a truck appears out of nowhere and annihilates him. The same truck drives straight for Kimberly's crashed vehicle with no attempts at stopping. Kimberly screams as the truck drives into her. At that point, the vision ends, and Kimberly and her friends are still safe on the entrance ramp. Kimberly freaks out after signs in her premonition come true and she holds up traffic, as well as several of the people killed in her vision. Burke comes by and asks her what's wrong, but doesn't believe her until the truck carrying the logs passes by and the accident occurs. Burke retreats to call for help, but a moment later, he pulls Kimberly out of the way when the same truck that killed her in the premonition comes along, running into her SUV and killing her friends. Kimberly looks at the crash and begins to cry. Death toll: 18 Signs/Clues *Kimberly sees a bus with people inside screaming "Pile up!" *A news announcement about the Flight 180 memorial plays on the radio. *The song "Highway to Hell" plays on the radio. *Kimberly sees a kid slamming a red toy truck against a bigger truck. *Kimberly and Shaina see a man drinking beer in the Hice Pale Ale beer truck with the sign DRINK RESPONSIBLY! on it. *Kimberly sees a sign stating NEXT 180 FEET. *Eugene has a pool ball keychain with the unlucky number 13 on it. * During the opening credits, there's a journal that says ROAD TRIP. However, a set of keys cover the T, spelling ROAD RIP. * Before and after the premonition, a bum comes up to Kimberly's van shaking a bag of cans and the bag breaks releasing its cargo...just like the log truck will. * After Kimberly and Shaina leave, Michael tells her to buckle up. Survivors *Kimberly Corman (deceased, death revealed in Final Destination 3) *Thomas Burke (deceased, death revealed in Final Destination 3) *Eugene Dix (deceased) *Rory Peters (deceased) *Kat Jennings (deceased) *Nora Carpenter (deceased) *Tim Carpenter (deceased) *Evan Lewis (deceased) *Isabella Hudson (alive, however she wasn't meant to die in the pileup) Known Casualties *Dano Estevez *Frankie Whitman *Shaina McKlank Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Disasters Category:Route 23 Victims Category:Locations Category:Premonition